1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for making a waterproof shoe, more particularly to a process for making a waterproof shoe having reinforced connection between an upper and an outsole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional waterproof shoe is shown to include an upper 1, a lining unit 2 which includes an inner lining 201, a waterproof lining 202 and an insole 203, and an outsole 3 bonded to a bottom end of the upper 1. Top ends of the inner lining 201 and the waterproof lining 202 are sewn together with a top end of the upper 1. Bottom ends of the inner lining 201 and the waterproof lining 202 are secured to an outer peripheral edge portion of the insole 203. If, for the purpose of strengthening connection between the upper 1 and the outsole 3, reinforcing sewing lines are provided by sewing together the bottom end of the upper 1 and the peripheral edge or bottom side of the outsole 3 through the inner lining 201, the reinforcing sewing lines will extend through the bottom end of the waterproof lining 202 to destroy the waterproof characteristic of the conventional waterproof shoe. Therefore, reinforcing sewing lines are not provided in the conventional waterproof shoe. Nonetheless, manufacturers will often provide a decorative sewing line 4 along the peripheral edge or bottom side of the outsole 3 prior to attachment of the outsole 3 to the upper 1 so that the waterproof shoe appears to have reinforcing sewing lines. However, during the process of sewing the decorative sewing line 4 through the peripheral edge of the outsole 3 by using a sewing machine, oil may penetrate thereinto to affect adversely the bonding of the outsole 3 to the upper 1 so that there may be gaps between the outsole 3 and the upper 1.